


Destined Fates

by GlassXelhua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Drarry, F/M, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, bigender merlin, ronmione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: While searching for the horcruxes Hermione meets a dark haired witch watching the lake and senses something about her.  Merlynne shows her the truth of soulmates, enemies and judgement. When Merlynne's friend and king rises from the lake, Hermione wonders if her allies can be trusted when Arthur doesn't know half of the modern world's details. The dark lord has risen, but what can rise... can fall. It only takes one push...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merlynne's outfit:
> 
> shoes: http://madheel.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/One-Inch-Silver-Heels-0vr3fqf2uxl.jpg  
> dress: http://nafdress.com/assests/images/compare-prices-on-red-gold-prom-online-shoppingbuy-low-price-red.jpg  
> hair clip: https://img.etsystatic.com/il/a7b734/681263213/il_fullxfull.681263213_kp3d.jpg?version=0

"RON! RONALD!" Hermione watched him leave and caught the locket when he threw it. She needed to stay strong but there was one less person to fight Voldemort. "I'll get firewood." Hermione walked towards the trees to find kindling and let the tears streak her face silently. The air seemed to shift slightly when she got nearer to the trees and she dug her wand out out of habit or instinct, she didn't know or care which by this point in the war. She walked closer while scanning around for kindling. Hermione softened only slightly but kept her guard up when she heard it. Loud shuddering breaths which changed to hoarse sobs in between quick inhales and slow exhales trying to stop the tears. Hermione stopped when she saw the full view. A raven haired girl was kneeling before a destroyed grave and shrine and there were two bodies flung to an impossible distance in grotesque twisted poses which made them twitch in their death. The witch was crying her eyes out and chanting something over and over. Hermione got closer to hear her and she turned around to watch the lake before her lip trembled and she cried again. She inhaled sharply when Hermione touched her shoulder with one hand.

"Why are you trying to comfort me?" The witch had baby blue eyes and numerous braids holding her hair back on one side. She was beautiful in an ethereal and tragic sense since she looked like a mythical creature Hermione had seen in one of her books. It had been mourning and its skin was like moonlight. She hadn't been able to translate the creature's name but it stood over numerous bodies with tears in its eyes. Hermione answered the question and looked at the shrine rubble

"This is horrible no matter who it's done to! Can I ask your name?" She watched her nod slowly

"Merlynne" Merlynne looked even more miserable when saying it and Hermione thought it was vain and borderline cruel to name a child after a god. She brought out her wand and held it to Merlynne's throat 

"I'm sorry about this" Hermione screamed when she was flung backwards. Merlynne wasn't holding a wand or horcrux and towered over her with... amber... eyes.

"If he who should not have been born sent you, tell him I have no problem with killing a teen. I failed to before and I suffered for it. An entire kingdom suffered for it!" Merlynne fell to her knees and cried while punching the ground. Hermione aimed her wand and whispered at the sorceress' back

"Veritaseris" She crawled forward cautiously and asked her potential ally the aggravatingly important question "Which side are you on?"

"Arthur's. I always have and always will serve him. I was born to" Merlynne's eyes stayed fixed on the lake. "He has to rise" Her words made Hermione frown 

"Are you on Voldemort's?" She kept her wand aimed and waited.

"No. I killed two of his followers, why would I be?" Merlynne gazed at the lake again "Arthur please... come on you prat" She was still looking at the water when Hermione helped her up. 

"Harry!" She helped Merlynne back to their camp. "This is - this is..." She sighed out of pity and said it "This is Merlynne. She's powerful and she's on our side. She's a sorceress" Hermione watched his reaction and drew him aside "Does she seem familiar?" She waited for Harry's answer

"Yes and no." He looked at Merlynne again and tried to decipher it "I know what you mean"


	2. Chapter 2

Merlynne's shoes caught the light when she walked with years of practice over every terrain. She knew every path before they saw it and stayed near the lake the entire time, sometimes looking over the water and chanting something the other two couldn't hear. When they stopped again to camp she picked at her dress and cast a non verbal spell to remove two inches from her heels, letting her foot rest a bit more for when they next walked. She stared at the lake so much Hermione wondered if she was a water nymph. Maybe she was homesick for the depths of the lake.

"Merlynne." Harry didn't know how to phrase it when asking "What exactly are you? I feel like I've seen you in one of my textbooks" He could hear Hermione rummaging in her bag but he waited for an answer. Merlynne just looked at him as if he was an idiot and laughed.

"I am what I've always been and always will be" She looked over the lake again and sighed "I miss my clot pole" Merlynne picked at her dress and closed her eyes to cast the enchantment "Deramaris imitarae" She could feel Hermione watching as the water rippled into the shape of her dollop head's face. Merlynne breathed in and cried but never looked away. She trailed a hand in the water to caress the image, looking up when a pop sounded and a little house elf apparated into the clearing followed by a tall boy who made her jaw drop with his aura "Nasenia daraconne!" From what Hermione could remember it translated to 'Tragedy with blooded veins' which was the equivalent of 'human tragedy'. She didn't recognise the boy but she recognised the voice of the house elf leading him.

"Master will be safe here! Miss Luna will meet him and Dobby will help him explain!" Dobby was still wearing the rag he'd worn the last time they saw him.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Lobby does it freely Master! Bobby will wait here, and Master must call Dobby if he is needed" A faint pop was followed by quick shallower breaths when Luna appeared.

"Hello Draco" Hermione gasped and was fairly certain she heard the thud of Harry's back on the grass. She turned around and saw her theory was correct. He was sprawled on the grass with Merlynne hovering over him picking at her dress. She sighed frustratedly and cast another enchantment which made her clothes change and her hair shorten. Merlynne stayed hovering over Harry the entire time and cocked one ear towards Draco and Luna.

"Father doesn't know I've been examining Hogwarts. I've drawn up a list if you could just read it" Draco's voice was dull and tired, even slightly hoarse as if he'd shouted every word. The conversation continued with where the Death Eaters would attack, where wasn't being guarded and whether they knew of the room of requirement. By the time Hermione turned back to Harry and Merlynne she was ready to faint. Malfoy was a spy, Snape was half ineffective in battling rebellions, there was only a three person body count and Draco had convinced the Death Eater Council it was her, Ron and Tonks, and apparently Merlynne was bigender because now he was a boy... and the wizard equivalent of God was looking back at her. Hermione wasn't sure when she collapsed.


End file.
